Clock-up EVA
by Kamen Rider Super-Fan
Summary: Gendo thought he would have a weak son. But instead he has a man who walks the path to heaven. Watch Souji Tendou Protect Tokyo-3 from Angels and Worms. Watch as he rises up and becomes a legend. cowritten with UnitedOsprey1991


**Hey there! here's my second story! but before you read this here is some wise wisdom i learned from reading Fanfiction! Obaa-chan said this, "A good Fanfiction writer must be confident in himself and his/her story." Now sit back and enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"We're Sorry. All Lines Are Currently Out Of Order..."<p>

Souji Tendou hung up the phone and looked around the deserted city called Tokyo-3.

Souji Tendou, Formally named Shinji Ikari, 19 years old, he waited for someone to pick him up. He'd tried the phone but for some reason the phone lines were dead. Whatever was going on had to have something to do with why he was called here in Tokyo-3.

"Stupid teme." Souji said. "He brought me here but at the very least he could have been nice and picked me up."

Just then he saw a Blue Renault pull up and a blue haired woman stepped up.

"Shinji Ikari?" She asked.

Souji shook his head and raised his hand. "Obaa-chan said this, 'Walking the path to Heaven, the man who will rule everything.'" To the girl's shock the sun shone down on him. "My name now is Tendou Souji."

"Souji Tendou?" The girl said after recovering from her shock.

"My name, it was changed after Gendo abandoned me." He said which surprised the girl again that his 'father' abandoned him. They soon heard a growl, they looked to see a monster that was chrysalis and it was greenish.

"What the heck is that?" The girl yelled.

Souji grinned. "My mission. Kabuto!"

The green monster was struck by a red insect creature. When the woman look she saw a a red mechanical Japanese Horned Beetle.

"What's your name?" Souji asked.

The woman blinked. "M-Misato. Major Misato Kusanagi."

Souji chuckled. "Well Major watch what my real job is." He held is arm so it was diagaonally across his chest. Misato then noticed a belt on his waist.

"Henshin." He pulled the beetle down and swiped it onto the belt

**"HENSHIN!"**

Souji soon became consumed by hexagons until all that was left was an armored warrior. He had bulky silver armor with bits of red over lapped a black bodysuit. He wore black boots with silver metal plating on them going towards his ankles. The outer side of his lower legs had silver metal plates on them and his ankles had three to four silver He also had silver knee pads above his knees. On the sides of his thighs were metal plates. His shoulders were covered in bulky metal armor that had rounded ends. The underside of the shoulder armor was red while the rest of it was silver. The front and back of the shoulder armor each had a silver metal orb that acted like a joint. On his left shoulder that the front orb had a strange symbol that looked like a beetle and had the word ZECT written within it.

His arms were covered in silver segmented armor and his forearms were bound with silver jointed gauntlets. He wore a silver chest plate that had a red upper piece that wrapped around his neck. He had a silver antenna on the front of his head and a small forward facing horn on top of his helmet. He had a single blue eye plate set under the silver armor of his helmet, the edges around the eye plate trimmed in red. He also seemed to have a silver mouth plate. This was Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form.

Souji now Kabuto marched forward towards the green creature. The monster snarled and went to attack Kabuto. It tried to strike the armored figure a couple of times but Kabuto blocked them. He countered with a few punches and kicks. He pulled out his gun and shot the creautre back.

The creaure stood up and started melting.

"What's going on?" Misato asked.

"Its casting off its shell. It's about to become a bigger problem." Kabuto said as the creature's shell fell off revealing a bat like creature. He suddenly disappeared and struck Kabuto.

"SHI-SOUIJI!" Misato called out.

Kabuto stood up (Like a Boss). "I am alright major. I just need to match him." Kabuto said reaching down to the metal beetle and flipping the horn. Instantly the armor charged with electricity and popped up.

"Cast Off." Kabuto said and pulled the horn back.

**"CAST OFF!"**

Kabuto's outer armor pieces flew off and a very high pace. Some of it hit the monster while Misato had to duck. A long horn attached to the chin of his helmet rose up. It attached to a slot above his blue eye plate, creating a beetle horn. His single blue eye plate had now become two blue eye pieces.

**"CHANGE BEETLE!"**

He still had on his black body suit but most of the bulky armor was gone. Now his armored body was much sleeker. His thighs and lower legs still had the side armor plating and his feet still had the armored boots but the extra out armor was gone. He still had his silver knee pads too. Nearly all of the segmented armor on his arms was gone as well. His upper arms now only had a single silver plate covering the sides as did his forearms. His forearm armor plates connected to silver wrist bands which also connect to a Black Hand guard trimmed in silver on each hand. His shoulder armor was also less bulky. The top parts were a shiny red color while being trimmed in silver. The outer sides of the shoulder armor were flat yet slightly rounded.

His helmet and chest plate had undergone the biggest change. His chest plate was now more pronounced, looking like body armor. Nearly completely crimson red in color, only the lower sides around his ribs and parts of his back were trimmed in silver. A black track line separated the chest armor, giving it the appearance of two solid pectoral plates and two solid abs plates.

His helmet was really different. The top was mostly red in color while the bottom half was silver and trimmed in black. The black linings also seemed to separate some of the silver area, giving it a distinguished look, really like that of a beetle. The black part of his helmet also trimmed around his silver mouth plate and his blue eye pieces. On the top of his helmet was a small forward facing silver horn. The long red horn from before went right up the middle of his helmet and slightly spread out to the sides at the tip of the horn. This was Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider form.

The Bat creature charged up and disappeared again but this time Kabuto was ready. He hit the side of his belt. "Clock Up."

**"CLOCK UP!"**

From Misato's viewpoint Kabuto disappeared shocking her.

* * *

><p>(Clock Up)<p>

In the Clock Up zone, Kabuto and the creature were in a fist fight. Kabuto was perfectly dodging its attack's and perfectly countering. The creature fell back out of its power.

**"CLOCK OVER!"**

* * *

><p>(Out of Clock Up)<p>

Everything went back to normal speed and in Misato's perspective Kabuto appeared standing while his opponent fell down.

The monster struggled to get up as Kabuto calmly walked over reaching for his belt.

"1 (making his way towards Misato), 2 (checking for a reasonable distance), 3." Misato then saw the creature getting up and starting to charge at Kabuto.

"Look out!" She yelled while she got her gun out. Before she can do anything Kabuto pulled the horn back to its original position and said this to no one in particular.

"Rider…Kick." He then pulled the horn back.

**"RIDER KICK!"**

The energy from the belt soon traveled to Kabuto's helmet. It went up the horn and back down to his right foot. When the monster was at him, Kabuto quickly countered with a spin kick. His foot had hit the creature directly in the face and the monster exploded. When the explosion faded she see's Kabuto raising his right hand to the sky and pointing to where the sun should be and his left hand on the left side of his belt.

Soon Kabuto canceled his transformation reverting back to Souji. He looks up at the robotic beetle.

"Thanks Kabuto Zecter." Souji said.

"No problem partner." The Kabuto Zecter said. Souji smiled at his robotic partner before noticing a girl in what appeared to be a school uniform standing several feet away. Her skin was deathly pale and her eyes were red. Oddly enough, her hair was bright blue.

Misato looked in Souiji's eye direction and gasped. "Rei!? What are you doing here?"

Said girl Rei looked at Misato. " (Fun fact Military ranks wise, Commander and Major are not the same branch. Commander is Naval, Major is Army. Either way Gendo outranks her by one rank) "Major. Commander Ikari has been asking for you. An angel has been sighted. He is asking for the Third Child which you were ordered to find.

Misato looked at Rei critically. "I think I found him Rei. I was bringing him back when we were...sidetracked."

Before Souji could ask on what she's talking about some birds flying away caught his and Misato's attention. Turning back, they saw that Rei was gone.

"Who was that?" Souiji asked.

"That was one of your fellow pilots. Come on I'll explain everything if you tell me what the heck that creature was." Misasto said as they walked over to the Renault.

But before they entered the car, Souji looked up to see military planes headed for a much larger monster that was walking. The jets bombarded the large greenish monster while Souji just looked on. The beast managed to shoot down one of the planes with some kind of energy lance in its arm. The plane itself exploded in a cross-shape formation. It hit the ground not to far away from the two. Souji took shotgun in the car while the Kabuto Zecter flew to Souji, as he puts his mechanical partner in his coat.

Once Souji was secured, she hit the accelerator and sped off in a hurry towards NERV, all the while Souji kept his eyes focused forwards.

Misato looked over to Souiji who looked stoic. "What was that thing you fought. Same with the technology?"

Souiji sighed. "That was called a Worm. An alien species that can mimic a human right down to the last details. The system I used is called the Rider system developed by the organization ZECT.

"Where did these aliens come from are they like angels?" Misato asked.

Souiji glanced at Misato. "No. For one thing. There are two species. One is called Natives. They came to Earth long before you were born. April 3rd 1971 to be exact. These Natives in return for protection helped develop the the Rider system like Kabuto here.

"And these Worms?"

"Tell me have you ever heard of the Shibuya incident?" Souiji asked.

Misato nodded. Four years before Second Impact, a meteor had crashed into the Shibuya district of Old Tokyo devastating the area.

"What people didn't know was that something else came out of that meteor. The Worms. Supposedly they went underground after Second Impact but from we just saw they seem to be waking up."

Before she could ask on what he mean she stopped the car hard, she then grabbed her binoculars looked at the battlefield where the Angel was as the VTOLS flew away.

"Wait are they crazy!" Misato said before she turned to Souji. "GET DOWN!" she yelled as she covered Souji and then an explosion hit with the force of a powerful bomb.

* * *

><p>(NERV HQ)<p>

"Yes, we took it down!" Everyone minus the commander was cheering for victory as they blow up the angel, or so they thought to Gendo still had his look he was just waiting for the opportunity to take over.

The alarms went off as everyone stop there cheer and got back to work as they check out what is going on and a lady at one of the computer said, "Blue pattern visible, the angel is still alive." Some people gasp, and a phone came in to Gendo desk.

"Yes?" as Gendo said then after a few moments he hanged up and stood up to make an announcement, "As of now NERV is in control of this operation, move to battle station 1." As for the General was looking like someone told his mother died.

(Misato and Souji)

* * *

><p>Misato groaned as she picked herself off the car's steering wheel.<p>

"Major are you alright?" Souji asked. Misato looked over and save for a couple of cuts, Souiji looked fine.

"Souiji, glad your alright. Too bad about my car. I had five payments left." Misato said as Souiji looked at her.

"No permanent damage. I can patch you up if you need it."

Misato waved him off as Souji helped her out of the car.

Souji looked at the Angel. "Is that what an Angel is?"

Misato nodded. "Yes, the UN just dropped and N2 Mine in an attempt to defeat it. Looks like they failed. Darn it my car is ruined.

Souiji looked at the car. "Save for a blow tire and possible damage to the front end your car is salvageable. Allow me."

Misato watched amazed as Souiji changed the blown tire in less than 10 minutes.

"Souji is there anything you can't do?" Misato asked.

"Is that a challenge? Oba-chan said this. Always be prepared for the littlest cirumstances

(Later)

* * *

><p>The duo had gotten a new battery for the car as they were once again on the road. As they rode Misato asked another question. "So Souji, how long were you Kabuto? By the way you were fighting that Worm, you looked like you were fighting for years."<p>

"I was training after i met Kabuto when i was 13, ZECT recruited me, and gave me the offer to train. The troopers at ZECT helped out with my combat skills."

"What about your guardian. As far as I know, Commander Ikari supposedly assigned someone to watch over you."

Souji scoffed. "I f I had one I didn't know. I was raised by a woman I call Obaa-chan. She trained me and my sister and she is a really nice woman."

Misato smiled. "I would like to meet her one day. You know understand you and all."

Souji let out a small smile. "I think she would teach you a few things."

Misato chuckled but then she realized something. "Wait. You have a sister?" She asked, his files never said anything about him having a sister.

Souji smiled. "She's actually my foster sister, her name's Juka, she's younger then me, and she just started middle school."

Misato smiled. "Must be nice to have living family." She said sadly.

"What about you Major?" Souji asked.

"You can call me Misato you know its just us." Misato said. "As for family...my mother died when I was young and...I was with my father with in Antarctica when Second Impact happened. My father save my life...I was the only survivor.

Souji frowned at that. "Oh. Sorry."

Misato smiled. "It's okay. Anyway are you gonna be okay if you see your fa- i mean the commander again?" She asked.

"Obaa-chan said this, 'The past can only be dealt with in the future'." Souji answered. They soon were close to NERV and from the car Souji can see a Geofront, he had to admit it is impressive.

* * *

><p>Misato led Souiji into the Geofront and down the dark hallways. But it was apparent to the walker of Heaven that Misato was lost.<p>

"Misato-san are you perhaps lost?" Souji asked.

"No...just never have been down this path."

Souji highly doubted that he can easily tell that it's her first time here. He took his partner out of his coat pocket then threw him in the air, at that moment the Zecter started flying around.

"You need me to find an elevator aibou?" Souji nodded.

"Yeah." Souji said as Kabuto Zecter started to fly around to find an elevator. After a few seconds Kabuto Zecter came back.

"Found it." Said the Zecter as he started to lead them. Misato just had a look like someone kick her puppy.

"How did that thing know where it's going?"

"As one of the Zectors you can say Kabuto has sentience. He has been my partner for years. If need be it can punch through steel to answer my call." Souji said climbing into the elevator.

As they went down Misato had one more question. "Are there more of these?"

Souji nodded. "Yes but at present moment only Kabuto and another called TheBee is with ZECT."

"Good to know." She said. As they were in the elevator they soon met up with a faux blond in a scientist coat. Souji can tell that she's wearing a swimsuit which means she must have been doing something that involved swimming.

"Hey Rits." Misato said.

"Don't Rits me. Where have you been?" The Faux Blonde said.

"I got caught up in the blast but I am alright. This is Shinji Ikari but he prefers to be called Souji Tendo."

Souji bowed. "A pleasure Ms...?

"Dr. Ritsuko Akagi." She introduced herself. "But i have to ask, why name yourself Souji Tendou?"

"Because Gendo abandoned his own son, thus he has commited a sin that cannot be undone and has no right to be called a parent." Souji said in a cold tone.

Before Risuko could respond the bridge people called out. "Third line demolished we need to launch the EVA now!"

"We don't have a pilot." Another called out.

Souji looked at Misato. "Eva?"

Misato motioned Souji to follow her to a what appeared to be a large hanger. Souji looked and saw a giant purple robot.

"Is this the EVA people are talking about?"

Misato nodded. "Yes this is the only weapon that could combat the angels. This is the Evangelion Unit 01."

Souji just stared at the Eva he admits it looks ugly, but he feels like it's looking at him like someone's inside it but he let it go.

"I take it this is what Gendo's working on?" He asked.

"Correct." A gruff and unfriendly voice said.

Souji looked up to see the bastard who abandoned him for years, his former father Gendo Ikari.

"It's been a while." Gendo said expecting for Souji to be fearful and full of doubt.

"No longer then 15 years." Said Souji.

Gendo didn't really get into the conversation as he said, "Prep Unit 1."

The vice commander Fuyutsuki then got into this. "But Rei's still injured." That just got Souji's attention, could the Rei he and the Major met earlier be a Worm?

"She's not dead yet." Gendo replied

Fuyutsuki sighed and motioned someone to push a gurney. Souji widened and saw the same girl as before only bandaged up.

"You sick bastard. You are willing to put an injured woman as the pilot. Let me take the controls." Souji said.

Rei struggled to get up. "I must pilot the EVA no one else can."

"Obaa-chan said this. A man must protect a woman especially if they are hurt."

Gendo was surprised but he kept his stone look as he had one thought.

'This doesn't abide to the scenario'

Before Rei could respond the hanger just shook due to an explosion and a few beams out of place as it started to fall down on top of Rei, Souji just ran to Rei to save her only for Unit 01's hand to grab the beams thus saving Rei.

"The EVA just moved!" Misato called as she was shocked.

"That shouldn't be possible the Entry plug hasn't even been inserted!" Ritsuko called as Misato looked at Souji and Rei.

Souji just looked back at Gendo.

"You see what I mean? Obaa-chan said this, 'The duty of the king is to protect his own vassals even though he doesn't know their names.' So…let me pilot the Eva." Souji said with a determined yet stoic tone.

Fuyutsuki nodded and directed Souji to a changing room. After a few minutes Souji was entering the plug.

"Pilot is strapped. Being LCL flow."

Souji remained calm as the cockpit filled up. "Okay Souji, the LCL is oxygenated so breath normally." Misato said.

Souji nodded. "Begin Synchroinzation."

* * *

><p>"His synch is at…96.9!" Maya Ibuki gasped.<p>

"WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! It's just... IMPOSSIBLE!" Ritsuko gasped.

From the elevated platform, Gendo and Fuyutsuki just stared.

"The boy is impressive." the older man said.

"We'll see," Gendo grimaced, still not liking the attitude that the boy was sporting. The boy should have been meek, weak-willed, and desperate for any kind of positive attention. However, now he was confrontational, confident, and didn't have any respect for him. Something had gone wrong and now the scenario would be given a large amount of sand in the gears.

Misato was smirking. "EVA PREPARE TO LAUNCH!" Misato shouted from the control room.

* * *

><p>The giant Evangelion rocketed to the surface, coming to a grating halt as it hit the streets.<p>

Souji looked around the cockpit. "Interesting. I believe this is linked to my nervous system. I assume if I think it it will move accordingly."

"Correct." Misato said amazed. "Now when its disconnected from the power you have five minutes so use it wisely."

"Very well." Souji said.

* * *

><p>(Dogma)<p>

"Just focus on walking, Souji," Misato transmitted.

* * *

><p>(Battlefield)<p>

Instead of walking Unit-1 ran up to the Angel and punched it in the face. The Angel tried to punch back but Unit-1 perfectly countered the attack.

* * *

><p>(Dogma)<p>

Everyone was astonished at the pilots fighting skills. He looked like he's been piloting for years. Gendo however is frustrated at his (ex)son. He had some secrets and he didn't like it as he had one thought.

'This is not a part of the scenario. He's supposed to be losing.'

(Battlefield)

* * *

><p>The Angel finally found an opening and grabbed Unit-1's left arm and started crushing it.<p>

(Unit-1)

Souji grunted in pain, thinking it's a side effect when piloting an Eva.

"Oh no you don't!"

(Battlefield)

Unit-1 grabbed the Angel's arm and started crushing it making the Angel scream in pain. Unit-1 then punched it in the face.

(Unit-1)

Souji heard beeping and he looked up to his partner. Souji smirked cause he has an idea.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked his partner.

"Yep!" Kabuto Zecter chirped, as he went into Souji's hand.

"Henshin!"

**"HENSHIN!"**

(Battlefield.)

The EVA changed. To everyone except Souji and Misato it looked like a silver armored knight. The scientists panicked knowing the one advantage that the Eva had was lost with this form.

But to Souji he merely smirked behind his mask. "Kamen Rider Kabuto-EVA." He said with the sun reflected off the armor.

(Full Force)

The Angel tilted its head in confusion before charging, Unit-1 took out a giant version of Kabuto's Axegun and started shooting, the Angel tried to use an AT Field but it had no effect much to the scientist's surprise. The Angel grabbed a destroyed building and used it as a shield.

Souji chuckled. "Some monster if it can't hold up against a simple weapon." He charged in and launched a fist shattering the building and knocking the angel back.

"Souji there should be a Prog Knife on your right side but you need to disable the AT field to get at the core." Misato said. Souji nodded and flipped up Kabuto's horn. The scientists watched in amazement as the armor seemed to pop up ready to launch.

"Cast Off." He said flipping the horn back.

**"CAST OFF!"**

The cast off metal pieces hit the angel and now the EVA looked sleek and was a mixture of red and purple. Then a big red kabutomushi's horn went up to the head.

**"CHANGE BEETLE"**

The Angel got up and charged at Unit 1 but…

(Unit 1)

"Clock Up." Souji said pressing the button on his belt.

**"CLOCK UP!"**

* * *

><p>(Battlefield. In Clock Up)<p>

In the slowed down world Souji punched the Angel several times and then he pulled out a big red kunai with a guard and stabbed into the core and jump back as the Clock Up was ending.

**"CLOCK OVER!"**

* * *

><p>(Out of Clock Up)<p>

From the Geofront's perspective, Unit-1 Vanished and the reappeared a second later. The looked at the angel which bloated and then blew up in a cross shaped explosion.

Everyone was stunned until someone was clapping, everyone followed on with cheering as the pilot defeated the Angel. Misato smiled because she knew Souji would win.

"Bring it on home Souji." Misato said.

Gendo, is really beyond frustrated (what else is new?) because his hopes for Souji losing is gone.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Souji walked down the corridors holding a bouquet of flowers. He was going to visit Rei who was still in the base's medical wing. Walking in he saw the blue-haired girl looking out the artificial window.

He knocked on the open door which startled the girl.

"Ikari-san?" Rei said surprised at the visitor.

Souji shook his head. "I haven't been an Ikari in a long time. The name is Souji Tendo." Souji said walking towards her bed. "Oba-chan said this. Flowers can brighten any room. I brought these to cheer you up Ayanami-san.

Rei looked at Souji. "Thank you, Tendo-san." Rei said. "I heard about what you did to the angel from Major Katsuragi. I am sorry that my condition forced you to fight.

Souji shook his head. "Don't apologize. You were hurt Gendo is sick to force you to fight injured."

Rei showed a ghost of a smile. "Thank you Tendo-san."

Souji returned the smile. "You get better. I would love to see you in combat if the commander has high hopes in you." Souji said walking away.

"Why do you fight the angels even though you didn't want to work for Commander Ikari?" Rei said stopping Souji.

Souji smiled and held up his hand. Somehow the sunlight pierced through the Geofront. "I do it because it is my path to heaven."

"Path to heaven?" Rei asked curiously.

It is the meaning in my name and my motto, 'Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule everything.' Being the man who walks the path of Heaven means you have to protect people. Obaa-chan said this, 'The duty of the king is to protect his own vassals even though he doesn't know their names.'" Souji finished.

Rei then asked one thing before he walked away.

"What power? Is it this Zector that you have on you."

Souji nodded. "Yes the Kabuto Zector is my partner and comrade. When we work in tandem, nothing can stop us."

At the mention of his name Kabuto showed up. "Ah there you are Aibou." Kabuto said. He looked and saw Rei. "So this is the girl you replaced in the robot. Hmn..."

"Kabuto?" Souji asked.

"If she gets healthy I think someone might be interested in here."

"Zectors?" Rei asked.

"Yes. Made by the organization ZECT to combat aliens that have infiltrated life here on earth. But that is for another time. We have an eavesdropper." Souji stomping towards the door and sliding it open. Finding no one he snarled and closed it.

Souji then looked around the room until he found a camera.

"Here let me do it." Kabuto Zecter said. Then he used his horn to break the camera.

"That takes care of that." Souji said, he knows that Gendo will try to look up ZECT but ZECT's a secret organization that only the police is aware of and not the public. Since NERV's a public Government organization it will be impossible to find.

Souji looked at Rei. "I hope your recovery is swift Ayanami-san." Souji said walking away.

Rei watched him leave and for the first time had a genuine smile on her face as she fell back to rest. As she was sleeping she is unaware that a purple scorpion is watching her.

* * *

><p>(At night.)<p>

Souji found out that he will be living with Misato as his legal guardian. She wanted to throw a welcoming party for him but before she takes him home she has something to show him.

"What is it that you want to show me?"

Misato and Souji drove in the Major's car. Souji saw the skyline of the city. "This is Tokyo-3. You may not care for the commander, but what your doing is protecting this city and its citizens."

Souji leaned against the window. "I know. Obaa-chan said this. The strong have power to protect the weak."

Misato smiled in agreement then drove her car back to her apartment building. But she wonders if he's going to be okay with the Worms and Angels

* * *

><p>(With Gendo.)<p>

Gendo stood in front of several monoliths. These Monoliths were the representations of the SEELE members.

"This attitude of your son has disrupted our plans. What do you plan to do fix this?" Said SEELE-4

"What I do with my own son is my business, but the scenario will go on as planned. It just needs to be adapted to his new confidence and powers." Gendo said.

"You better. He claims that he 'walks the path of Heaven' what rubbish, the only way to ascend to the heavens is the project." SEELE 3 said.

Gendo scowled "I will do my best. But He does not respect me. It will be difficult."

"We don't care just do it." SEELE 05 said and hung up.

Gendo then decided to figure out what ZECT is.

"Have Section 2 look into the Third Child's history and this ZECT organization is, and look up the name 'Tendou'."

"Emotional leverage?" the former teacher asked, but he already knew the answer. He had known Gendo far too long to be unable to anticipate his thoughts. It was a shame that he couldn't do anything about it at this point.

"He is a loose cannon," Gendo replied. "For the scenario to succeed, I must have some kind of control over him. Otherwise there will be risks that neither I nor SEELE can afford to ignore."

"I'll see to it," Fuyutsuki nodded before leaving. But unknown to the cold commander of NERV a mechanical golden caucasus beetle is watching.

(Unknown location on a rooftop.)

* * *

><p>A bunch of people were examining the corpse of the Angel while a Worm is watching. The worm looked at the remains. It saw what happened in destroying the city and grinned. It might not be able to recreate the size but the destructive power would be immense.<p>

It crawled over to the wreckage absorbed some of the debris getting the attention of the scientists. One scientist walked over to the reforming shape and then was shocked when he saw his face. "He' grinned and stabbed the man. He then went after everyone else at the site.

After killing the scientists some light shined showing 'his' appearance. He is a young man who looked 17 he has green hair and he is naked and on his chest was the kanji word for water. After grabbing some clothes from the dead scientists he looked up to the night sky.

"Might as well give him warning before killing him then, reuniting with Adam." He said before disappearing in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Next Level by YU-KI)<strong>

**{Kimi ga negau koto nara. Subete genjitsu ni naru darou. Erabareshi mono naraba.}**

**{Bousou wo hajimeteru.}**

**{Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahou. Jikan ga nai.}**

**{Moving Fast. Kokoro mo. Tokei hashirase.}**

**{Ashita no sono saki e}**

**{Kimi no tonan tatakau tabi. Umarekawaru. Nani Mieru. Speed koeteku motion.}**

**{Ittai jibun negai. Dare no tsuyosa. Shinjirareru.}**

**{Kousoku no vision minogasu-na. Tsuite koreru nara.}**


End file.
